Girl Friendship
by JRedd7272
Summary: Aaliyah is a quiet, lonely girl. But when her friends are by her side, she is always there to get help. (Details scene between Aaliyah, and her friendship with Mia and Chany)


**Heyo, ladies and gentlesquids! I am back, here with an Aaliyah one shot! This will be a quick one, but it is mainly to show the friendship between Ali and Chany. And how it'll grow from here on out.**

**Besides, Aaliyah is a precious jellybean that must be protected at all cost. :p**

**Anyway, here it goes! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was 7:55 PM in Inkopolis Square. Aaliyah was enjoying her new job at Brooke's Bakery. Her love for sweets was always one thing, and being able to do something simple really suited her.

Plus, she was met with a lot of nice people! Of course, Aaliyah doesn't want everyone to crowd her all at once. But rather to make sure that the customers are happy with what they want when they enter the building.

Brooke's Bakery closes at 8:00 PM on weekdays. And it was almost that time. Aaliyah was just staring at the empty bakery. No one was here, but all the other workers were doing their own thing.

The other cashiers were busy cleaning the tables, mopping the floors, or any other cleaning job that their boss wanted them to do. Aaliyah, however, was just standing around awkwardly.

She... doesn't really do any extra things unless people tell her to. At least, that's what she always thinks. Her mind is different from a lot of others, which is one thing that makes her unique.

But sometimes... it can really derive the anger from some people.

Aaliyah just kept staring. She just enjoys the quiet scenery. After all, quiet is one of her traits. And one thing she enjoys at times.

_"I do like it when it is quiet," _She thought, _"It's just... peaceful to not hear a lot of noise. If I could find a paradise that was always quiet like this, with little noise, I would go for that."_

"Hey, Aaliyah!" A deep, male voice was heard. Aaliyah yelped as she was brought out of her daydreaming trace.

"Y-Yes sir!" She called out.

"You're in charge of closing up shop, so you might as well do it now. We're all leaving earlier than usual today." Her boss reminded.

"Right away, sir." Aaliyah said. She walked away from the counter, and walked towards the front door.

But as soon as she made her way there, the door opened. Two Inkling girls enter the bakery. These two girls were Mia and Chany.

"Ohh! Aaliyah! I didn't know you worked here!" Chany giggled.

"I... I have for a little bit.." Aaliyah admitted.

"Mind if we stop by here for a bit?" Mia asked.

"Sure." Aaliyah responded. She walked back towards the counter, where she was on the other side now. Mia and Chany walk to the counter so they can look at their Octoling friend.

"So, how do you enjoy this job, Aaliyah?" Mia questioned.

"Mm hmm, it's just fine," Aaliyah said, "It's simple, and I really enjoy doing it. It's like the perfect thing for me to do."

"I'm glad you like it, Ali!" Chany chuckled.

"Thanks. S-So, uh... w-we're about to close up shop, actually.." Aaliyah confessed.

"You can't even order for one more customer?" Mia teased, showing a smirk.

"I suppose I could for you two," Aaliyah said with a small smile, "A-Anyway... uh... w-what can I get for you today?"

"Ah, just a couple chocolate cookies for us! I'm in the mood for some cookies!" Chany answered.

"Same here," Mia added, "You see, Chany and I are going to be doing some late Turf War practice later on, and we cannot practice on an empty stomach. And both of us have a craving for something... sweet."

Aaliyah giggled at that, since she knows how much Mia loves any dessert. At least from what Redd told her.

"Coming right up." She whispered. She reached down the counter, where the treats were being displayed. Aaliyah grabs some pliers, and then some paper plates.

"Actually, we'll be taking them to go." Chany reminded.

"O-Oh. Right.." Aaliyah mumbled. She puts the plates back, and she instead grabs a Ziploc bag. She opens the small bag, then uses the pliers to grab one chocolate chip cookie. She kept on grabbing the cookies with the pliers until there were four cookies in the bag.

She then gives the bag to them, which Mia holds onto.

"I... I'm just worried on what my boss is gonna say... he normally doesn't allow this." Aaliyah admitted.

"It's fine, Aaliyah. Don't worry about it. As long as we keep it a secret." Mia assured.

"Yeah, I agree. Now let's go have these cookies!" Chany cheered as she and Mia walk away.

"You better eat some fast, Chany, or else I'm going to steal one of them." Mia teased.

"Okay, your sweet tooth needs to CHILL." Chany warned.

"No. It's never gonna stop." Mia laughed. Aaliyah stifled a giggle as she heard the friendly teasing. It was nice to see friendship like that.

Especially since Chany and Mia share the same interests in sweets as much as Aaliyah does.

Mia does kinda take it overboard sometimes...

Aaliyah walked around, and eventually exits the shop. She grabs the "open" sign, and flips it around, where it says "closed" on that specific side.

"Work shift is done for today. Now I can go back home." Aaliyah said to herself. With that being said, she walks away from the bakery, so she can return to her humble abode.

* * *

***scene: top of New Albacore Hotel***

Aaliyah decided to stop by the roof and just relax for a bit. A cool, crispy night, along with a nice breeze to really set the mood. Aaliyah wasn't always the biggest fan of night time relaxations. In fact, she was always nervous about this.

But today, she eased up a bit and took her attention to her surroundings. From there, she saw the giant pool that this hotel offers, along with a few jellyfish swimming around in it.

_"I always wanted to think about this," _Aaliyah thought, _"If Inklings and Octolings weren't so sensitive to water... I wonder what swimming would be like. It must be pretty fun."_

She did think about stuff like this from time to time. But it doesn't really bother her too much. It's just an assumption if it were ever to happen.

Aaliyah looks both ways. There was no one else on the roof at this time. Which is another perfect time for some peace and quiet. Relaxation time to relieve stress and just feel better.

But she couldn't really stay on this roof forever, as she was wearing a short sleeve shirt in a cold night. So not she decided to head back home.

But as she walked back, a rock was thrown at her head. She shut her eyes tightly, and rubbed her head from the pain.

"O-Ow..!" She murmured. Then she heard one guy laughing at her. She looked in front of her to see Billy and Barry, part of the Blitz Fritz duo (read the bonus chapter in Depressink if you don't know who they are).

"What a lucky find! It's that same Octoling we saw twice now!" Billy laughed.

"Going anywhere, girl? Cuz we aren't done with the last times!" Barry added.

"H... Home... I-I'm just going home..." Aaliyah said quietly.

"Uh, no you're have something better to do with you," Barry said, "We remember the last times we saw you. The last time, it was because another person distracted us. The time before that, you just had a lucky escape!"

"All you have to do is prove that you're good at high places!" Billy teased.

"N... No..." Aaliyah said.

"Ohh, so you admit that you're a coward." Billy scoffed. Aaliyah was surprised by his guess. So she tried to talk.

"N-No, it's not like-"

"You know it's true. You're just hiding your fear." Barry interrupted her. Aaliyah sits down, and stares at the ground. This constant teasing was a lot for the poor girl.

"Hey! Get up! No one told you to ignore us like that!" Billy commanded.

"..." Aaliyah did not respond.

"You quiet idiot. You know, you won't get far if you're just silent all the time!" Barry shouted.

But Aaliyah stays quiet. It was the best thing she could do. Because even if she _did _talk, she would still get a negative response from these bullies.

"I bet you're afraid of your own shadow, you wuss! Like you're so scared that it's gonna come time life and eat you!" Barry mocked. Aaliyah made a small noise from that while slightly shaking her head.

"Can you get up and make eye contact with us? This is important, you coward!" Billy demanded.

"Wuss!" Barry added.

"Both of those mean the same thing, imbecile." Billy groaned.

"She's still sensitive about it! It's not like she'll beat us up over it! It's not in her DNA!" Barry laughed. Aaliyah put her head down, trying to block out all the nasty remarks that she was getting from those two bullies.

Billy lightly tapped her leg, which made her finally look at him.

"I said we're not done. You still want to be brave? Well then, prove it with a dangerous skill." Billy mocked.

"I... I will never..." Aaliyah confessed.

"You ARE a coward!" Billy scoffed.

"N-No, I-"

"I didn't give you permission to talk. Only when I say so."

"But-"

"SHUT UP!" Billy screamed. He raised his hand at quick speed, ready to hit her.

As he was about to hit her, someone else grabbed his hand, which stopped the hit from happening, and also leaving Billy shocked. Barry as well.

Billy looked at who grabbed his hand. It was Mia, who was extremely angry at him.

"Now that's _enough _with the hitting." She exclaimed, then shoves Billy, making him fall. He quickly got up after that though.

"What's it to you? You're asking for a big fight if you get in OUR way!" Billy shouted.

"Try me." Mia teased. Billy growls in anger, and throws a punch at Mia.

She dodged that punch. Billy threw another punch, but Mia blocks it. Then she swiftly grabs her Krak-on Splat Roller and slams it onto Billy, which splatted him.

"Oh my cod!" Barry screeched. He gets very angry and pulls out his Dapple Dualies Nouveau.

"Hey." Another female voice calls out. Barry turned around to see Chany. She had her Kensa Splattershot Pro with her.

She shoots from it, spreading ink onto Barry. Barry tried to fight back, but because of how inked he was, along with how the Dapples have a low range, it was already too late. He has been splatted.

**(Extra note: they're not dead. Just temporarily splatted. I do make a huge difference between kills and splats. I guess Jenny already proves that.)**

"Phew... bullies. They'll never understand" Mia groaned. She looked over at Chany, who was already by her side as soon as the two boys were gone.

Then they looked at Aaliyah, and noticed that she was crying. They felt bad for seeing her like this.

"Oh, Aaliyah! It's okay! It's okay, we're here." Chany cooed as she quickly hugs the innocent Octoling. Aaliyah hugs back and cries onto her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Mia asked. The crying Octoling just babbled, not able to really talk just yet.

"Hey, hey, hey. Just take your time. Take a moment to... collect yourself." Mia offered. Chany just kept comforting her crying friend.

It took about 3 more minutes until Aaliyah was finally done with her sobbing. She pulls away from the hug and rubs her eyes while sniffling.

"Are you okay?" Chany asked.

"Mm hmm... t-thank you.." Aaliyah said quietly.

"No problem, Ali. It's technically my job as an Agent. To help others. Especially teammates and friends." Mia responded. She kneeled down (since Ali was still sitting down), and puts her hand on the innocent Octoling's shoulder.

"As part of the NSS, we're all one big family. Even when no one realizes it." Mia said. Aaliyah smiles and hugs Mia.

"Alright, alright. We know. You're quite a hugger." Mia chuckled while playfully rolling her eyes.

"I... I'm just glad to have friends always by my side." Aaliyah said.

"Of course, Ali! Because you're so innocent and sweet, Mia and I just want to protect you at all cost!" Chany replied.

"Not only from those boys... but those d-... darn Octarians." Mia exclaimed, almost swearing at that point, but quickly stopped herself.

"Chany... Mia... t-thank you, very much..." Aaliyah said.

"Any time, Ali." Chany giggled.

"Yeah. Any time." Mia added. Aaliyah stood up and smiled at the two girls.

"We're gonna go now, Ali. We'll see you tomorrow, since I assume you're gonna be going to bed." Mia said.

"Yes. I am getting a little tired." Aaliyah admitted.

"Okay! We'll see you tomorrow, Ali. Have a good night!" Chany cheered. She walks away, and Mia follows her. Aaliyah walked the other way, so she can go back to her home.

* * *

***scene: Aaliyah's apartment***

Caleb was on the couch, playing a time-consuming game on his phone. He sat up when he heard the door unlocking, and opening. He was greeted by Aaliyah.

"Oh, Aaliyah, welcome back home!" Caleb greeted as he walked over to her, putting his phone away.

"Hi, Caleb." Aaliyah giggled.

"How was work?" Caleb asked.

"It was good as usual. I really enjoy it there." Aaliyah replied.

"Nice! I want to come there to see if I can work with you!" Caleb exclaimed in excitement.

"I will talk to my boss about it." Aaliyah stifled a laugh at his excitement. Brave and tough as he is, he is still a nice and funny guy.

"A-Anyways, uh... I-I'm gonna go to bed now.. so I'll see you tomorrow, Caleb." Aaliyah said meekly.

"Alright, Aaliyah. Good night." Caleb said with a smile. Aaliyah smiles back, then she walks to her room.

***10 minutes later***

Aaliyah changed into her PJs and brushed her teeth, then she walks back to her room. She lays down on the bed and covers the blanket over her body.

Aaliyah stared at the ceiling for a bit, thinking about the moments that she had with Mia and Chany. Specifically their times at the restaurant and the movie theater, where they had a nice hangout together.

And soon she drifts asleep, ready for the next day.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for the one shot. Next up, I got the final chapter for Final Showdown. So let's get this show on the road! I am not stopping for any of my next stories, and there's no PLAN of me stopping! :p**

**Stay Fresh, dudes, and see you all next time! :D**


End file.
